With the popularization of electronic devices (mobile phones, tablet PCs, etc.), the electronic device can support more and more applications and become more powerful. The electronic devices develop towards diversification and individuation, and become essential electronic products in users' lives.
At present, special-shaped screens (such as, bangs-style screens) have received more and more attention from the users. However, the special-shaped screens, unlike mainstream rectangular screens, present profiled structures, such that a screenshot of the special-shaped screen is presented in a special-shaped structure as that of the special-shaped screen, affecting the user experience. Thus, how to achieve a complete screenshot on a special-shaped screen has become an urgent problem to be solved.